Whoes younger sister
by Stara-chi
Summary: Alice finds a little girl who seems to be having trouble with someone in her family so she decieds to look after Claire for a few days until she's ready to go back home. I hate doing summaries I suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

Stara-chi: Hello how's everyone enjoying Easter holidays

Dee and Dum: Easter what's that boss doesn't let us have holidays

Elliot: Probably because you two run off all the time

Dee and Dum: Only because it's sooooooooooooo boring all of the time stupid rabbit

Elliot: I AM NOT A RABBIT –starts arguing with the twins-

Stara-chi: …. –watches them arguing-

Alice: -sighs-

Stara-chi: there always like that aren't they

Alice: pretty much so

Stara-chi: Wow you must have it tough then Alice

Alice: yeah just having to adjust to the type of things that happen in wonderland is though alone

Stara-chi: Hmm Alice

Alice: Ah yes what

Stara-chi: I suggest you start running in 10… 9…

Alice: W-Why

Stara-chi: 5…4…3…2…1… and now

Peter: ALICE MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU

Alice: -gulps- bye –runs away-

Peter: AH MY LOVE WAIT FOR ME –runs after Alice-

Stara-chi: SEE YOU LATER ALICE

Dee and Dum: Huh Stara-chan where did Onee-chan go?

Stara-chi: She's running away from her stalker, now would you two please do the disclaimer

Dee: Stara-chi

Dum: Does not

Dee: Own

Dee and Dum: Heart No Kuni No Alice

Stara-chi: Wish I did though, but if I did –gets a nose bleed-

Dee: that's not a good sign is it brother

Dum: No brother

The little girl

Alice sighed. She had just managed to avoid a certain obsessive crazy stalker rabbit from squeezing her to death for the twelfth time that day in wonderland.

'I knew I should of just stayed in bed this morning, either that or if I wanted to get lost I would have just let Ace help me get to the castle' She thought while trying to catch her breath while looking around to find any clue to where she was. 'I guess I'll just continue walking and see where I end up'

'Oh great, just what I need' Alice thought as she took in the familiar surroundings of signs everywhere and everything else that you could see in the strange forest, of what she found herself at after walking for ten minutes.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" came a high pitched voice of a man with big ears in a long green coat, running away from something or someone.

"Ah… Peirce" said Alice after the said man tripped over a root in the ground.

"A-Alice chuuuu save meeeeeee" the mouse clutched on to the foreigner dressed in her usual blue dress.

"Peirce is Boris being mean to you again" said Alice to the mouse who seemed as he was holding onto her for dear life.

"N-no I hear-d a v-voice o-over th-there" cried Peirce.

"Peirce calm down and show me where you heard this voice" said Alice.

"Ok-Okay Chu" nodded Peirce now clinging onto Alice's arm. 'He's sure got a strong grip when scared' thought Alice as Peirce began pulling her in the direction to where he heard the voice.

A couple of minutes later Peirce had pulled Alice into a clearing that had a few trees and so big rocks in.

"W-who are you" cried a voice, which startled Alice and Peirce.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU" wailed Peirce as he ran away.

"Ah Peirce wait" said Alice as she watched him running away 'too late oh well where did that voice come from' thought Alice as she looked at her surroundings, until a blob of red hiding behind a rock caught her interest. 'I wonder if that's where the voice came from' Alice thought as she began walking towards the rock which seemed to hide the owner of the voice that scared Peirce.

"I s-said who are you" cried the voice from behind the rock.

"My name is Alice" said Alice before she continued "I'm not going to hurt you so you don't have to hide from me"

"Ah o-okay I'm sorry that I scared your friend away" said the voice as a little girl slowly came out from hiding behind the rock. The girl looked about the age of nine or ten only reaching just below Alice's breasts. She wore a dark purple dress that had thin straps that were tied around her neck in a bow to hold the dress up and sleeves that were at the sides of the dress on here arms, so you could see her shoulders. The dress went down to just below her knees and looked like it had a triangle piece missing in the front of the bottom of the dress so you could see the black shorts that she wore that ended just above her knees. She also wore a red bow around her waist that was tied into a bow on her back. Her eyes were a light green and she had long red hair that went down half of her back. She also had a different earing on each ear, on her left ear she had an earring of a mallet, and on her right ear she had an earring of a spiral circle.

"Ah no that's alright um" said Alice 'She's got eyes that must mean she's a role holder'

"Claire my name is Claire" said the girl now smiling.

"Okay so Claire what are you doing out here" said Alice 'I wonder if she's lost like me'

"Umm I got lost while I was wondering" said Claire beginning to blush while poking her fingers together 'She's so cute' thought Alice.

"Well Claire how about I help you get back to where you're supposed to be" asked Alice.

"No I don't wanna go back, he'll be mad at me" cried Claire while pouting.

"Ah okay but don't you have someone that will worry if you don't come back" said Alice.

"Nooooooooo he won't care if I'm gone, I've ran away for seven days once" wailed Claire 'I wonder who she is referring to, she can't really mean that no one will care and seven days wow she's just a little girl' thought Alice, while watching the little girl kick a small rock on the ground.

"Well why don't you stay with me then, I mean that's if you want to" said Alice while thinking 'I'm sure Julius, Nightmare and Gray won't mind, besides I'm sure she'll get homesick after a couple of days'

"Okay if that's not a hassle" smiled Claire.

"No I'm sure it's not as long as you don't cause trouble for the others that I live with" said Alice smiling at the red head.

"I I'll be good I promise" said Claire while indicating a cross over her heart/clock. 'She looks so innocent' thought Alice.

"Alright then we better start walking it looks like it's about to get dark" said Alice while thinking 'I hope I can get back before it gets too dark'

Meanwhile at the Clock tower

Julius sighed. Ace had yet to show up and looked like he wouldn't until a while, and for once he had finished all of his work. He was annoyed. Earlier that day he had been distracted when the Castle of Hearts prime minister had shown up once again proclaiming his love for everybody's favorite foreigner. Because of this not only did he get a headache but Alice had ran away as quick as she could from Peter's clutches, and now it was getting dark. He was beginning to worry. 'I'll wait five more minutes and if she's not back by then I'll fire my gun' he decided.

Just as Julius was about to fire the gun Alice came through the door with a little girl on her back.

"Um" Alice stammered how was, she going to explain the sleeping girl on her back to an angry looking Julius.

Julius just raised his eyebrow and said "Go ahead and explain"

"Just let me put her in my room first" replied Alice.

After the Explanation (Stara-chi: I just can't be bothered making the explanation up, I know I'm lazy –smiles-)

"So is it okay if she stays here for a while" asked Alice, watching as Julius sighed.

'Gray takes in stray animals and now Alice is letting a little girl stay at the tower' thought Julius before saying "fine as long as she doesn't get in the way of my work"

"Thank you, I'll make sure she doesn't cause any problems" said Alice.

"Good then go and get some sleep yourself then" said Julius before walking off to his room while thinking 'looks like Ace still isn't going to get back with the clocks till morning.'

"Okay Goodnight" replied Alice while walking off to her own room.

Stara-chi: So how was it?

Peter: WHY DID ALICE MY LOVE HAVE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME

Stara-chi: cause she doesn't love you

Peter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –runs away-

Ace: HAHA you made White run away

Stara-chi: Ace when did you get here and how did you get here O.O

Ace: about three minutes ago and I came through that door –points to one direction-

Stara-chi: What door –looks and sees a giant hole- Dammit I just had that repaired

Ace: HAHA anyway when will I show up?

Stara-chi: maybe in the next chapter, god how does Alice put up with you except for the fact that you're hot

Ace: HAHA you said I'm hot

Stara-chi: -sighs- just go and get lost would you

Ace: HAHA what fun would that be if I did what you said

Stara-chi: would you go if Alice went with you?

Ace: yeah because I could listen to her heart

Stara-chi: alright then here –Alice poofs out of nowhere and is handed to Ace-

Ace: Okay see ya –starts walking off while dragging Alice-

Alice: H-Hey WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT –gets dragged away-

Stara-chi: Finally anyway please review and tell me what you all think and how I can improve


	2. Chapter 2

Stara-chi: Yo how is everybody

Alice: -glares at me-

Ace: Great

Stara-chi: I'm guessing you still hate me for what happened last time

Alice: -nods-

Stara-chi: why did Ace rape or try to rape you?

Alice: -blushes and walks away-

Ace: No but I tried to

Stara-chi: I'm sure you would anyway do the disclaimer perverted knight

Ace: Stara-chi does not own HNKNA otherwise if she did th –gets shut up by Stara-chi putting a hand over his mouth-

Stara-chi: Ace please don't try to ruin other's innocence anyway Read and Review

* * *

><p>Previous:<p>

"So is it okay if she stays here for a while" asked Alice, watching as Julius sighed.

'Gray takes in stray animals and now Alice is letting a little girl stay at the tower' thought Julius before saying "fine as long as she doesn't get in the way of my work"

"Thank you, I'll make sure she doesn't cause any problems" said Alice.

"Good then go and get some sleep yourself then" said Julius before walking off to his room while thinking 'looks like Ace still isn't going to get back with the clocks till morning.'

"Okay Goodnight" replied Alice while walking off to her own room.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Ah that was a good sleep" yawned Alice as she woke up 'I wonder how much longer Claire is going to sleep for' she thought looking at the little red head girl that was sleeping next to her while cuddling Alice's right arm 'She's so cute'

"Ah, no play with me teddy" mumbled Claire in her sleep 'She's sooooooooooooooooooooo cuteeeeeeeeeee' thought Alice again while a small blush made its way onto her face.

'Hmm… should I wake her up or just leave her to sleep while I go and make some breakfast' pondered Alice 'I don't know if she's allergic to anything, and it would be bad if I ended up giving her something to eat that will harm her' Alice's thought while sighing 'I guess I'll have to wake her up then' She thought while softly shaking Claire's sleeping form with her arm that was free.

"Claire it's time to get up" began Alice.

"Nhggg…. N-no let me sleep more Ni-chan, I'm still tired" mumbled Claire letting go of Alice's right arm and turning over.

"Come on Claire please get up I don't know what you eat and I don't want to take the chance of giving you something you won't or can't eat" said Alice shaking the half sleeping girl who's back was now facing her, 'Hmm I shake her one more time' thought Alice shaking Claire again only a little bit harder this time.

"Eh w-why" yawned the small red head rising to a sitting position while rubbing one eye "what time is it and where am I"

"You're in my room Claire and it's about seven thirty in the morning" stated Alice while getting out of the bed.

"Ah okay I remember now" said Claire sleepily.

"Ok so what would you like for breakfast" asked Alice.

"Mmm…. Pancakes please" replied Claire.

"Okay I go and make some now while you have a bit more rest if you want to" said Alice while quickly changing into her blue dress from her nighty. (AN: Alice got changed into her nighty before going to sleep, were as Claire fell asleep before Alice could get something for her to change into)

"Hai" replied Claire "I think I get some more sleep"

* * *

><p>In the kitchen (I'm not sure if Alice can cook in the game because I haven't played it but I'm going to make it that she can cook in my story)<p>

'Hmm let's see I need milk now' Alice thought while getting the milk and pouring the correct amount into the mixing bowl and stirring the batter, the pouring a good amount into the frying pan to make five pancakes. 'I should have enough batter to make pancakes for the others as well' Alice thought while humming.

"Alice help me Gray is trying to make me do work again" wailed Nightmare running into the kitchen and hiding under the table as Alice sweat dropped.

"Um… I'm kinda busy right now Nightmare" replied Alice while flipping the second batch of pancakes.

"BUT ALICE HE'S TRYING TO MAKE ME DO WORK" wailed Nightmare, as Alice thought 'he should just do the work and get it over with'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO its TOOOOOOOOOOOO BORINGGGGGGG TO DO WORK" yet again wailed Nightmare as Alice sighed.

"Um Alice-chan who is this person" said Claire hiding behind the Kitchen's door, starring at Nightmare who was under the table now murmuring about not wanting to do work.

"Ah Claire hold on I'll just be a minute to finish these of, and this is Nightmare" said Alice while flipping the last batch of pancakes.

"Nightmare, like a really bad dream" asked Claire coming into the room with one finger held up to emphasize her question.

"Nooooooooooo I'm not bad at all" wailed Nightmare crawling out from his hiding space under the table before saying "but I can make people have nightmares or good dreams though"

"Ah… so you mean you have the power to manipulate a person's mind when they are sleeping" asked Claire.

"Ah huh" nodded Nightmare.

"So does that mean that you're kinda a manipulative bastard" said Claire as both Alice and Nightmare paled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M NOTTTTTTTT A BASTARDDDDDDDDDDD" wailed Nightmare crawling back under the table.

"Ah Claire it's not good to use such bad language especially when it can hurt someone's feeling's" Alice said who had just finished cooking and plating the pancakes. "Now say sorry to Nightmare and introduce yourself"

"Okay sorry Nightmare I didn't mean to call you a Bastard it's just that I don't like the idea of people being able to manipulate my mind or any part of me" said Claire bowing slightly before continuing "My name is Claire by the way nice to meet you" smiled Claire as Nightmare crawled out of his hiding place yet again.

"Okay Claire I have a question" began Nightmare before continuing with "what's your last name" while thinking 'I can't read her mind'

"Hehehe my last name is a secret" giggled Claire while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Hmmm Claire how many pancakes do you want and Nightmare do you want some" asked Alice while thinking 'Why can't Nightmare just read her mind and find out her last name'

"Um let's see can I please have three" replied Claire.

"I'll have four" piped in Nightmare.

"Okay" said Alice getting plates for the two and putting the amount of pancakes they wanted on their plates "does anyone want any topping like butter or golden syrup"

"Golden Syrup please" replied Claire and Nightmare at the same time.

"Okay here" said Alice as she gave them their pancakes and the golden syrup "I'm going to see if Julius and Gray want any"

"Okay" replied Nightmare as Alice walked out of the kitchen.

"Eh… Nightmare-chan who's Julius and Gray" asked Claire.

"The others who live here" replied the incubus.

After breakfast (AN: During breakfast Alice explained why Claire was staying with her)

"Nightmare-sama you have got work to do now" Gray said which instantly made the said incubus go pale and start running away out of the kitchen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the wails of Nightmare could be heard in the kitchen as Gray got up and went after his boss. (Stara-chi: Nightmare is Gray's boss isn't he or is it better to call him Gray's master)

"Hnn" murmured Julius as he got up washed his plate then left the room 'Julius is most likely going back to fix clocks' thought Alice while washing the last of the dishes.

"Alice-chan what's happening now" Claire asked the older girl.

"Hmm well I was thinking we go a buy you something you can wear at nighttime" replied Alice.

"EH um okay that sounds good" said Claire.

"Okay then let me go and get my stuff" said Alice.

* * *

><p>At the town (AN: yet again since I haven't played the game I don't know much about certain things I would greatly appreciate it if someone would send me some information particularly about how the season's change in each area would be great help)<p>

"Hmm Claire what color would you prepare" Alice asked the red head while holding up a plain lavender set of winter pajamas and a set of white with pink, purple, and blue polka dots all over, winter pajamas, while the red head kept looking from one to another before tilting her head to the left slightly and holding one finger to the side of her mouth while thinking.

"Hmm purple is my favorite color but it's on both of them and the all purple one is so soft but the white one has so many polka dots it's too hard to choose" cried Claire going into chibi mode and running around in a circle while waving her arms up a down.

"How about we list good points about them both and then get the one which has the most" suggested Alice as Claire stopped running around.

"Ah that's a good idea" replied the little girl.

"Well let's see" said Alice.

Lavender pajamas good points:

Claire's favorite color

Softer then the Polka dots pajamas

Is Claire's size

Is a good sensible price

Has pockets in the pants

Total good points: 5

Polka dot pajamas good points:

Is Claire's size

Has a fun pattern with lots of colors

Is a good sensible price

Total good points: 3

"Looks like the lavender pajamas win" said Alice putting the polka dots one back on the rack were they found it.

"Uh huh" nodded Claire.

"Now all we have to do is pay for it then we can go and get something to eat all right" Alice told the red head then headed to the check out and said "these please" to the faceless girl as she handed a light blue nighty with a picture of a teddy bear on the front that Claire had almost picked out straight away when they entered the shop, the lavender winter pajamas, and one plain red night and one plain light blue nighty that Alice decided to get for herself to the faceless worker.

"Okay mam that will be twenty-six dollars and thirty-five cents" said the faceless worker, Alice nodded and handed over the correct amount of money. "Thank you for shopping a Nightwear galore, have a nice day" said the faceless worker as Alice and Claire left the shop.

"So what do you want to eat Claire" Alice asked the red head while watching Claire happily skip just ahead of her.

"Hmm I want a hotdog, actually a sausage roll, no, no I changed my mind I still want a hotdog" quickly said the red head finally deciding to go along with her first choice, as Alice thought 'I wonder if I had a hard time deciding things when I was her age' with a sweat drop rolling down the right side of her face.

"Okay wait here and sit on this bench while I go and get lunch remember not to talk to strangers" Alice told Claire as she went to a nearby hot foods stand.

"Mm it's soooooooooo boring without Alice-chan" cried Claire sitting on the bench Alice had told her to, her head turned upwards so she could stare into the sky. An orange flicker imminently caught the bored red head's attention, as she starred at the clouds in the sky. It was an orange butterfly. That was flying just above Claire's head. It instantly caught Claire's interest as she began to watch every single one of the butterfly's movements. Weather it flew up down right or left.

"So pretty" mumbled the entranced child as the butterfly flew around in a circle then gracefully landed on a full bloomed pink flower, that Claire couldn't recognize but didn't pay it any attention, as her focus was fully aimed on the butterfly. "I wonder if I can catch it"

As soon as these words left Claire's lips, as if the butterfly could understand what the red head was saying it took off and flew over the bushes that were right behind the pink flower it was previously resting upon, but was still in Claire's range of sight.

"Aww..."pouted Claire sinking down on the bench she was sitting on "Come back mister butterfly" cried the red head, reaching out her right hand as if she could grab it and pull it back, as it finally disappeared from her range of sight "Nooooooooooo I can't go after you mister butterfly, Alice-chan told me to stay here and wait while she goes and gets my hotdog"

Three minutes later Claire calmed down but still was pouting about "mister butterfly" flying away from her, it was another two minutes later until Alice came back with two hotdogs and two bottles of apple juices. (AN: 600ml bottles)

"A-are you all right Claire" asked Alice straight away when she saw the pout the little red head was wearing.

As if it was her instincts when Claire heard Alice's voice the pout on her face imminently disappeared and turned into a smile.

"Nuh-thing Alice-chan, can I have my hotdog now and is that apple juice" Claire said forgetting about the butterfly almost imminently.

"Ah that's good, and yes its apple juice is that okay with you" said Alice while handing Claire her hotdog and apple juice 'I'm glad she's not sad looks like she was just hungry' thought Alice sighing with relief, and sitting down next to Claire.

"Um Alice-chan" said Claire after she had took a second bite out of her hotdog and swallowed before she went on "Can I call you Alice-onee" the red head asked cutely.

"Ah sure if you really want to I mean" stammered Alice while blushing 'she really only just met me but still she's so cute and innocent' thought Alice, taking a sip of her juice.

After Alice and Claire had both finished their lunch with the exception of Alice's apple juice which had at least half a bottle left, they threw their rubbish in the bin, the pair decided to have a quick look at some trinket shops where they found nothing of interest except a teddy bear for Claire.

When they finally decided to head back to the tower, they walked along with Alice carrying the bags from their shopping and Claire walking ahead all while happily cuddling her teddy bear she named Anna. When the same orange flicker that caught Claire's attention before suddenly decided to show it's self again.

"AH MISTER BUTTERFLY" Claire shouted which startled Alice so much she jumped a bit. "N-NO MISTER BUTTERFLY COME BACK" Claire shouted as she ran after the orange butterfly that was now flying off into a different direction of the Clock Tower.

"C-CLAIRE COME BACK" shouted Alice at the red head 'Dammit it doesn't look like she heard me' thought Alice as she started to run after the little girl.

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that Claire finally stopped and Alice caught up with the young red head

'Great we're lost' thought Alice as she watch Claire look around in an attempt to locate the orange butterfly that suddenly disappeared out of their view due to the darkness. Crack. Alice's eyes widen as she scanned the area. This was bad what if whatever or whoever made that cracking sound was a hungry meat eating animal, both she and Claire were lost in the forest at night and Alice didn't have a clue of what direction the Clock Tower was in. It wasn't fair because of the darkness she could barely see.

Crack

Rustle

Rustle

Alice had looked all around now and her eyes were glued to a big bunch of bushes that she could hear and see well enough to tell that they were rustling, which meant something was most probably in them.

"A-Alice-onee-chan w-what was that s-sound" asked Claire as she hid behind Alice while her hands were clutching on to the foreigner's blue dress. 'She's scared' Alice could tell from the amount Claire was shaking.

Rustle

Rustle

Whatever was in the bushes was close now. Whatever it was Alice just hoped that it wasn't hungry.

Stara-chi: So what did you all think?

Ace: You said I would be in this chapter

Stara-chi: yeah well though luck but you'll probably be in the next chapter

Ace: Aw….

Alice: ….

Stara-chi: ….

Alice: -sigh- just don't make me get eaten okay

Ace: Ha-ha Alice is worried that she'll get eaten

Stara-chi: well if you don't shut you'll mouth up soon I'll make you get eaten

Ace: Ha-ha

Alice: …

Stara-chi: anyway next chapter I think I'm going to make Ace perverted to Alice

Alice: Wh-What

Ace: Eh I'm not a pervert though –innocent eyes-

Stara-chi: dam liar any way please review and tell me how I can improve, it's going to get better the next chapter I promise and there will most probably be a bit in the next chapter were Ace is perverted to Alice so if you like AlicexAce pairing you might want to read

Alice: hey wait

Reply's to reviewers

TheBlueQueen:

Hahaha mmm that's exactly what the title is meant to do, and as of right now I'm not gonna revel who Claire's brother is so for all whoever decides to read my story could think one thing and then find out that it's a made up character. Any way thank you for reviewing.

pinksugar4111:

Thank you for reviewing, and I'll try to make future chapters longer but I want to know do you want me to try to make the chapters longer than this one or about this length.


End file.
